my_royal_painfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gladii
The Gladii are a group of seven elite soldiers belonging to The Anancites Alliance, an alliance formed between the Lucerna Empire, the Queendom of Puella, the Draco empire, and Ignis Kingdom. Members Lucy Heartfilia, the Holy Sword Lucy Heartfilia—hailed as the 'warrior princess' of the Lucerna Empire—is one of the most well-known members of The Gladii, as she is one of the only members who is a member of a royal family and possesses a sanguis draconis. As with the other seven Gladii, Lucy has a nickname, and is known as 'the Holy Sword', due mostly to her sanguis draconis being related directly to light. She is an elite warrior, trained from an early age in archery and swordplay, and is well beloved by the people, making her a strong balance of charisma and fighting prowess. Rogue Cheney, the Obsidian Sword Rogue Cheney is captain of the guard in the Draco Empire, and is known as the 'Black Dragon of Draco'. He is of noble blood, being the first cousin of the king of the Draco Empire, and is well respected in the warrior community, as he trained hard for several years to become one of the best fighters at a very young age. He is often closely related to Sting Eucliffe, most likely because of their clashing personalities and appearances, and similar-sounding aliases. Rogue is mainly versed in stealth and assassination techniques, which earned him the nickname 'Black Dragon' or 'Shadow Dragon'. Sherria Blendy, the God Sword Sherria Blendy is the royal advisor to the queen of Puella, Wendy Marvell. She is known for her quick reflexes and insane speed, earning her the nickname 'the God Sword' because no mortal man or woman could keep up with her. She is incredibly gifted with potions and is a skilled healer, making her a valuable part of The Gladii. She is most well-known for her sweet nature, cheerful personality, and unwavering willpower. Sting Eucliffe, the Crystal Sword Sting Eucliffe is the first cousin of Natsu Dragneel, and is a leading general in the Ignis royal army. The opposite of Rogue Cheney, he gained the nickname 'White Dragon' for attacking things head on with insane force, overwhelming his enemies, who compared him to a meteor coming straight at him, blinding them. Sting is an extremely skilled swordsman, though he lacks stealth, which is why he and Rogue do not get along very well, and have an ongoing rivalry. The rest of The Gladii often rely on Rogue to keep Sting in check because of his cocky and reckless nature Mest Gryder, the Double-Edged Sword Mest Gryder is the personal guard of the queen of Puella. He is known as the 'Double-Edged Sword' because he is not ectremely skilled in one thing, but rather moderately skilled at every type of combat, which may make him seem weaker than the others, however, he is anything but. He is considered the second brain of The Gladii and is able to remain calm no matter what sort of pressure he is placed under. Often enemies will disregard him as the weak link, which is a mistake, as he can immediately adjust to any opponent's fighting style and nullify it while simultaneously coming up with a style that will overpower it, making him incredibly valuable. Yukino Aguria, the Angel Sword Yukino Aguria is the general of the royal army of Lucerna and close friends with Lucy Heartfilia. She is an incredibly skilled fighter and is known mainly for her grace and fluidity of movement while fighting, as she is able to dance around opponents and seems to read all of their movements, earning her a rather wide and fearful reputation. While she may seem like a terrifying fighter to face, Yukino mood-wise is incredibly demure and shy, and tends to hover behind Lucy, whose firey personality brings out her more social side. She earned the name 'the Angel Sword' for her incredibly grace and dexterity, which Lucy finds funny considering how clumsy she is when not in combat. Mavis Dragneel, the Fairy Sword Mavis Dragneel is the queen of Ignis and known throughout the land as 'the Fairy Tactician' as she once led her country's army into an unforgettable battle which she won in just two days with strategy alone. She is the one who formed The Gladii after The Anancites Alliance was solidified, and all of them see her as their captain and the main strategist of the group. She rarely fights herself, but is able to intimidate her enemies with her sheer intellectual level alone, as she is considered one of the—if not the—smartest person in Caelus. Category:Characters